leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kait-zero/Priscilla the Cursed Queen Ver 2.0
Well my last try was really lame so i just erase everything and rewrite it all. After reading Lores, skills of other champs and even books and other things about spiders to inspire myself on her skills. So far so good here is my re-rework of Priscilla: What i'm trying to do with Priscilla Rework Explanation Originally Priscilla was going to be a Broodmother, sort of, but i wont allow my darling Priscy to be just a copy of another character. After months of try and fail i decided to make her a mage whit a pinch of support, something like Morg if you know what i'm saying hahaha, just hope they don't ban her that often XD. Play style Well she should be played like a spider wile hunting, trowing your Q to cover the mid lane if you are in mid (you would normally do) so you can be hidden from enemies and taking advantage of the bonus Magic pen. Lore After her parents murder Priscilla became the Queen of Shurima, one of the most powerful kingdoms back then. Unluckily Her Reign began during the time of the Rune Wars. During her early days she was under the protection of Xerath. Even that she was young she showed great wisdom and knowledge, time after time she was able to protect her people but each attack was getting stronger and Intelligence said that a greater evil was coming, she knew she needed something more to keep herself out of the war. One of her explorers found an ancient tomb whit a mystical gem, the "Heart of Regna", she knew the Gem was cursed but it was her only hope. Right when she took the Gem a bright light came and when it fade away Priscilla changed, now whit enough power she though that her Primal look was the curse but it was only the beguining. The true is that Regna was resting inside the gem and then she fused whit Priscilla, Regna slowly tricked Priscilla to enter the Rune Wars, whit an Army of soldiers she entered the war unleashing devastating power, whit her power rampaging the rune wars along whit all the raw magical power could destroy Runeterra so a group of powerful Summoners sealed her in a Powerful Runic Prison. Eons passed, civilizations rose and fell, and Regna's rampage became just a tale, but Regna's anger became so great that she broke the prison, in a last attempt to stop Regna, Priscilla break the connection between them and taking part of Regna's power, then an explorer looking for the source of the explosion found them, knowing the Legend he took Priscilla whit him, once recovered Priscilla knew that, in orther to return Shurima to its old glory, she has to regain the trust of her people so she joined the League of Legends "Past is Past, i can't change that, but i promise this time things will be different" Lore Relations - Xerath the Magus Ascendant: Teach her all about Magic, old family friend - Shykar the Storm Rider: Boyfriend, future husband Personality She is like Leyasu from Sengoku Basara, calm, friendly, corageous and a natural leader. Tags Bruiser, Mage Abilities |secondname = Placebo |secondinfo = (Active): Mark the target whit a Placebo doing a diferent efect depending on the target: On ally: Placebo will regenerate 5% (+1% per 50 AP) of target missing health over 5 seconds but reduce all other heal by 30% over the duration. If an Allied unit dies under the effect of Placebo, nearby enemy units are afficted by placebo. On Enemy: Placebo will deald DoT over 5 sec and all healing is reduced by 50%. If an enemy unit dies under the effect of Placebo, nearby Allied units are affected by placebo * Cooldown: 14 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Slingshot |thirdinfo = (Active): Priscilla leaps over an area spreading web along her way dealing damage and slowing enemies on the web. * Cooldown: 11 sec * Range: 750 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Aracnophobia |ultiinfo = (Active): Priscilla calls a swamp of Spiderslings to damage enemies around her and reducing their MR, most of spiders will focus on the target you are focusing, also if an enemy attack Priscilla another portion of the spiders will focus on that target and the MR reduction will be doubled on that target. At the end of the spell the spider will return to Priscilla healing her by 20% of each Spiderling damage deald. It last 20 sec, Priscilla can recall the spiderlings back but have to whait 5 sec. * Cost: 100 mana |ultilevel = }} Abilitie note * Each spiderling will only damage one target at a time but they can damage the same target * Part of the Spiderlings will follow and damage the target you are marking whit the cursor * Priscilla's passive works on certain pets like Annie's Tibberns and Yorick's Gouls but it wont work on Wukong's Decoy or Leblanc's Mirror image Ultimate Explanation I have seen alot of people talking about the Ult but just to be clear the spiders wont stick to the target like Yoricks's gouls or other Pets like that, Priscilla's ult works the same way as Death Prophet from Dota, only less powerfull of course so Spiders will be running around hitting and running from one champ to the other and following your Cursor. Also from the (for example) 17 spiders 10 of them will follow the cursor wile the other 7 spiderlings will be near you hitting random targets until a champ hits you, then this 7 spiderlings will attack and debuff the treat. Hope i explained well. Quotes * Upon selection: ** "The Might of Shurima is at your service" * Movement: ** * Joke: ** "You call me freak? you havent see yourself in a mirror right?" Skins examples and other images Check out my Deviant ART gallery: http://kait-zero.deviantart.com/gallery/ With Priscilla skin examples, other champ skins and other images Updates Well here i will add anything new i made about Priscilla, i accept suggestions about her lore, skills and Quotes or just tell me what you think Update 11/04/2012: * Fixed some issues whit the skills * Nerfed MS bonus on Web Bullet * Nerfed the damage per spider of Aracnophobia Update 12/04/2012: * Fixed Skill descriptions * Web Bullet: ** Removed single target damage ** Stun turned into a share * Add Slingshot skill * Add Art Gallery * Add section "what im trying to do whit Priscilla" Update 16/04/2012: * Add passive * Add an Ultimate Description * Add 2 more Abilities notes * Add Quotes Coming soon A little section of My next works for those who are interested: * Regna the Raging Goddess * Shykar the Storm Rider Category:Custom champions